jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect
Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect was a line of Action Figures produced by Kenner. They were released. in June 1998, soon after The Lost World Series 2. Story A few years after The Lost World Ian Malcolm, Roland Tembo and other people went to one of the islands of Jurassic Park. While there, they mixed the DNA of the Dinosaurs with other species of dinosaurs and living animals today. The Animals that are mixed with the Dinosaurs *Amargospinus- A Dinosaur mixed with Amargosaurus and Spinosaurus. what aa horrible mix amoargospinus has a cool attackk action pulling the leg backmakes it bite clutching human figures limbs the spikes on its neck also come out the model is undersized its rating is a 6 out of 10 luckily it is common and can be found mip for 10 bucks if you really want one other wise i wouldnt give it much an effort *Ankyloranodon- A Dinosaur mixed with Ankylosaurus and Pteranodon. This is a cool figure with a powerful attack action by pressing a button on its back makes its tail knock down small human and dinosaur figures down even a paradeinonychus or velociraterx its rating is a 7 out of 10 luckily it is common and mip can be found for 10 to 25 bucks if you see one for a cheap price which your likely to get it it is one of the better figures of this toyline *Compstegnathus- A Dinosaur mixed with Compsognathus and Stegosaurus. this a rather cool and unusual toy but a horrible but cool mix pressing a spike for ward makes its tounge slide out grabbing human figures limbs pressing a button makes it retract its rating is a 7 out of 10 luckily it is common and mip can be found form 10 to 25 bucks so if you want it get it just beware its not your everyday figure even by chaos effect standards *Deinonycanis- A Dinosaur mixed with Deinonychus and Canis Dirus. *Dilophospinus- A Dinosaur mixed with Dilophosaurus and Spinosaurus. *Omega T-Rex- A genetically advanced Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Pachysaurolophus A Dinosaur mixed with Pachycephalosaurus and Parasaurolophus. *Paradeinonychus A Dinosaur mixed with Parasaurolophus and Deinonychus. what a scary mix being half parasaurolophus half deinonychus this is a creature that shoudnt be messed with it has a dino damage tail showing blood it also has slash marks from a raptor pulling the tail makes it claw at human and small dinosaur figures knocking them down also it unleashes a cool sound its rating is 7 out of 10 lukily its common and can be found at your local flea market or on ebay loose for a buck or mib 15 to 30 bucks so you should think of getting one *Parasaraptor - A Dinosaur mixed with Parasaurolophus and Velociraptor. *Stegospinus A Dinosaur mixed with Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus. *Tanaconda A Mammal-like Reptile mixed with Tanystropheus and an Anaconda. the evil snake creature is back with an awesome paint job it is mixed with an annnoconda and a gaboon viper the constricting action can wrap around human and small dinosaur figures giving it alot of playabilty it also comes with capture gear one piece is a tracking tag that goes on the leg another piece goes around the fangs to keep it fom biting the same piece goes on the neck and tail to keep it from constricting it is a repaint and will be repainted one more time for the jpd 1 toy line its rating is an 8 out of 10 it is one of the better chaos effect figures unfortunatly it isnt that common and mip goes for around 10 to 20 bucks if you see one for a decent price get it for it has lots of playability *Velociraptoryx A Dinosaur mixed with Velociraptor and an Archaeopteryx. what a cool mix velocirapterx is said to fly it has a nice paint job pulling the legs back makes its wings thrash and claws slash knocking human figures down also unleashing the sound the sound is cool it sounds like half raptor half bird its rating is an 7 out of 10 it is one of the better figures but isnt the most common loose samples can be found for 7 bucks mib samples go for 30 to 40 bucks or can be found at your local flea market *Tyrannanops A Dinosaur mixed with a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Lycaenops. this figure is mixed with a tyrannosaurs and a lycaenops he has a cool attack action saber strike fangs to c lamp human and small dinosaur figures in its jaws its paint job is rather silly the capture gear is a tracking tag that goes on the neck there are some hand cuffs to keep it from leaping clawing or walking away there is also a muzzle to keep it from biting but it can break free of it the capture gear is identical to the lynx of the jpd 1 toy line this sculpt is a repaint an will be repainted for the jpd 1 toy line its rating is a 7 out of 10 it is a fun toy but sadly is not that common but can be found mip for 10 bucks so if you want one get one it can be found for a cheap price External Links *JP Toys: Chaos Effect Page Category:Toy Line Category:Expanded Universe Category:Kenner Category:Fictional creatures